strangers don't always mean danger
by RoseCollins
Summary: Shane,Eve,Michael and Claire go to London and meet the vampire diaries group. Will they find new love? and what danger lies there? Please read its worth it!


**Ok here we go this is probably the funnest story to write! :) the pair ups are :**

**DamonXEve **

**StefanXClaire**

**MichaelXElena **

**ShaneXMeridith **

**Set in London Hyde Park at midnight.**

**Enjoy! Hope you like it and please review! I don't own anything, only the plot.**

Damon P.O.V

God, my stupid brother is taking ages how long does it take to run from London to Sutton? Sure for a human it would take a day or two at the least, but for a vampire? Something must be wrong, Que the gorgeous super hero guy.

I was running fast, faster than iv ever ran before which was weird because I hated my brother, but wotcha gonna do. I must have not been paying much attention to my surroundings because I was already there. I soon saw Stefan talking to a very attractive girl she had similar features to me: long black hair, stunning black eyes and the body of a Greek goddess. "why hello there" I said to my brother giving him the what the hell look.

Stefan P.O.V:

Oh crap, Damon was giving me the what the hell look and what was he doing here anyway that son of a "i can hear your thoughts brother we do share the same blood, literally." said Damon with that disgusting smirk on his face,he sounded annoyed, but like I care hes probably thinking of ways to ruin my life yet again.

"oh Stefan, how could you say that I wouldn't think of it" we were staring each other down until the girl gave a hello I'm still right here cough.

"YES!" shouted Damon, great he was in a mood that's all I needed

"If you wouldn't mind I would like to introduce myself, the names Eve, nice to meet you and you your royal snobbishness are?" ha I like her shes got attitude

"My name is Damon, pleased to meet you now go away!"

"well thank you Damon I was just leaving. I'm not a fang banger anyway."

and with that me and Damon froze. Well I froze and Damon went for her, but before he could touch her could touch her a boy with blond hair and light blue eyes like crystals tackled him down.

"get of my girlfriend" screamed the boy as his eyes flashed blood red, he was a vampire. I thought she wasn't a fang banger.

"fine I give" What did I just die or did he give?

The blond haired vampire let go of Damon now usually I would say bad move, but Damon apparently had a new sense of clarity, so I might as well be a bit proud.

" I see your a new vampire and if I wanted your girlfriend I would have killed her already you idiot, now let's just calm down and talk"  
>Calm down and talk! Am I dreaming?<p>

Eves P.O.V:

" what do you want to know?" I said not that anyone was listening Anyway.  
>"we want to know how the hell you know about vampires?" said Damon although he wasn't exactly a gentleman he was H.O.T hot! Me thinking this knowing that he is listening to my thoughts, huh I wonder why Michel can't do that?<br>I saw a smile cross his face and felt Michael grip on my arm tighten. Jealous much?  
>"oh he is very jealous I mean look at me"<br>"huh cocky much"  
>"very"<br>I couldn't help but giggle, I noticed him smile, man did he have an amazing smile.  
>Wait was I falling for his guy Michel was just as cute. Oh who am I kidding Michel is hot but this guy is so hot he could kill a vampire.<p>

Damon's P.O.V:

Wow she's like the girl version of me I think I like her more than Elena wait did I just say that no way in hell I have only known this girl a few minutes I was staring at her. She is mine I thought to myself but she had this blond guy which I haven't noticed until now is giving me the death glare, dude I don't care I'm already dead and what 150 years older than you so you better contract those fangs of yours. So much for her not being a fang banger.

Michel s P.O.V:

Oh that son of a bitch is flirting with Eve, I'm gonna stake him then shove garlic up his butt, then lock him in a tanning bed and drive him into the dessert with the roof down and then...  
>"just try, you see this ring it protects me fro sunlight it's lapis lazu and blessed by a witch and all garlic will do is make my breath stink or in this case my butt" said Damon with a devilish smirk on his face that ass hole.<br>"well stop flirting with my girl she is my property!"  
>Oh crap she is not going to like me calling her my property<br>"oh so I'm your property am I, Would you like some blood master maybe I could find you a delectable young woman, you are such an asshole you know that!"

Stefan's P.O.V :

"Damon stop this, just go sleep with another girl" I exclaimed because all this shouting was driving me crazy  
>"I think I like this one just fine thanks " Damon said grinning at Eve, wait and she was smiling back what is she a whore.<br>Before I knew it I was being thrown from the place that I sat underneath the oak trees in the middle of the park to the lake. I got out wet and angry oh he is dead. In a flash Damon was in front of me "no she is not" he told me through his teeth. Wow he really must like this girl.

Shane's P.O.V:

Me and Clair were busy with a hot make out session when I herd a huge splash. unfortunately, unlike Michel I didn't have vamp sight so I thought I would go and investigate but Clair started trailing kisses down my neck and I found myself unable to move " um Clair" I called "uh hu" she said in-between kisses "will you stop that I think I heard something" I said in a whisper. She looked up at me her face looked like she was about to cry, I'm such a dick I could have been nicer."sorry it's just we could be in danger" I got up and moved to were the splash was coming from I saw two guys there. They were talking, but they both looked angry.

Eve POV

Ok I have no idea what just happened one minute we are having a convo and the next Damon is throwing Stefan into the lake. Wow was he hot.

Damon

"Goodness brother you must be more careful" I said ha if only he new what was coming to him  
>"what do you mean?" he asked well you will just have to find out I thought knowing he was trying to listen in on my thoughts<br>"do you have car insurance?" I asked  
>"No" he said well well well<br>I jumped up and landed right on top of his red jaguar  
>"Oh my god that boulder just came out of nowhere and crushed your car!"<br>"Damon you asshole you know that was Elena's car right!"  
>Oh come on give a guy a break. I looked to the side of me and saw Elena crying Oh come on it's just a car, uh girls are so overly emotional.<p>

Micheal's POV

Wow who's that blond girl she is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen I think I was drooling because I heard Shane start laughing behind me.  
>"dude you staring at my girl" Shane said in between laughs wait that was Clair?<br>But this girl had a beautiful white dress going down to the top of her knees and blond hair with green eyes. Wait, Shane wasn't the one laughing it was that Stefan guy wow he had a hot girlfriend. "wow Michel I'm impressed didn't think after being rude to your girlfriend the rules said to start drooling over another girl, unbelievable" eve said not that I was paying much attention anyway.  
>"what? Sorry I wasn't listening" I was to busy staring at the most beautiful girl in the world until I felt a sharp pain at the back of my neck.<p>

**So how did you like it? Should I continue? Please review. Thank you! :) xoxo**


End file.
